Harold and Raj
Plot The Bean Scouts are telling stories around the campfire. When Raj finishes his story about magic carpets and flying marshmallows, Edward exclaims that it's the best story he has ever heard as the rest of the campers cheer on. Raj passes the Story Stone to the next person to tell their story, believing Chip is next. Lazlo whispers to Raj that he missed somebody. Raj is confused until Lazlo reminds him that Harold hasn't told a story yet. However, Harold nervously tells a story none of the other campers find interesting in the slightest. After the storytelling, a forlorn Harold walks back to his cabin with Milt and Larrison. Milt tells Harold that he really liked the story (especially the part about the toenail), though Harold replies that it was stupid. He wonders why he can't tell cool stories like Raj. He then realizes that he and his friends can't do anything cool because they're always standing in the background. This realization encourages him to try to be cool. The next day, the beans in Jelly Cabin are playing "Emperor Raj." Lazlo and Clam get tired of playing that after three hours, and suggest playing another game. Raj gets frustrated and leaves the cabin and is about to snack on a marshmallow he'd been saving in a bag. The marshmallow, however, is old and dirty and the wind tears the marshmallow apart before blowing it away, much to Raj's irritation. He then asks Samson if he has any marshmallows, to which Samson replies that he quit three weeks ago. A marshmallow then falls near Raj's feet. He eats it and then notices a growing trail of them. They lead him to Harold, who was intentionally dropping them on the ground for Raj. Harold starts to make small talk with him by asking if he liked marshmallows. Raj obviously says that he does, and then Harold points out that he and Raj are wearing the same hat. Raj says to Harold that he has taste and style, that he must be new to Camp Kidney and that he would have met him much earlier if he wasn't. Raj then asks Harold if he wants to hang out, to which Harold replies that he'd love to. When Raj asks Harold what he likes to do, he replies with "Whatever you like to do." This excites Raj, believing Harold is "the perfect friend." We cut to Harold alphabetizing Raj's records with him. After he finishes, Raj asked him if he liked doing it. Harold says that he liked doing it if Raj did. Raj happily tips over the stack of alphabetized records, saying they should immediately do it over again. Now Harold is washing Raj's retainers. Raj asks him is he enjoyed washing his retainers. Harold asks if he can try one on. Raj lets him, and after Harold tries it on, he asks Raj what he wants to do next. Now we see Raj and Harold riding a boat across Leaky Lake whilst laughing. After the ride, Raj states they've been doing stuff that he wanted to do all day and suggests that they do something that Harold wants to do for a change. Harold agrees and immediately asks Raj what he wants to do over and over again until Raj angrily says that he wants to know what Harold wants to do. Harold then says "So would I!" Raj asks Harold if he would like to take a walk. Raj and Harold are now laying on a hill watching the clouds. Harold states that this was the best day of his life. Raj grudgingly asks Harold what his favorite color is. Harold counter-asks Raj the same question, to which he replies blue. Harold quickly says "So is mine!" Raj does an "Ah-HA!" at Harold and then says that he was joking, stating that he favorite color is green. Harold also throws an "Ah-HA!" at Raj, claims that he was joking too, and also says that his favorite color was green. Harold annoyingly says that they even have the same sense of humor. Raj is about to blow while Harold is laughing wildly in the background. Raj then stops for a minute and asks Harold if he was laughing just like him. The camera pans to Harold who now has a face like Raj asking "What do you mean?" Raj screams for a second and then says that Harold is nice and all, but hanging out with him is like hanging out with himself and that he's creeped out by it as well. Raj says that he doesn't want to hang out anymore which makes Harold teary-eyed. Later, Harold emerges from bushes bordering the camp, looking like a mess. He slowly walks over beside a cabin and watches the other camper playing, which infuriates him. Raj is now talking to Lazlo and Clam, saying that he would now like to play any game Clam and Lazlo would like to play. Lazlo notices Harold outside, who is trying to be like the other campers. No one wants to be friends with him, so he starts to bawl his eyes out. Raj then asks Harold if he would like to talk. Raj wants to help Harold find out who he really is. Harold says that he really wants to be a superhero. Harold says that Raj can be his sidekick. The campers are eating in the Mess Hall, when all of a sudden, Harold, now going by as Captain Banana Pants, burst through the doors, trying to make an impressive entrance. Harold introduces his new sidekick, Sticky Boy, or Raj. The campers continue to eat. Raj and Harold are walking outside. Raj asks if they are done, and Harold says that they need to save someone. Raj takes out all the nails in Scoutmaster Lumpus' cabin so then Harold can save him. Harold runs quickly to his cabin to save Lumpus until he slips on a banana peel, which causes Lumpus to check outside. Lumpus screams and then closes the door, leading to Harold crashing into it. Lumpus' cabin then collapses. Harold now still doesn't know who he is and Edward makes fun of him for it. Harold grows infuriated when Edward makes fun of his friends. He and Edward are about to get into a fight until his toenail grows. Turns out Harold was just telling this whole episode as a story, and the entire camp thought it was the best story ever. Raj asks him what his real name actually is, to which Harold replies that he'd rather not say because he found out who he really is. Trivia *The episode title of "Harold and Raj" is somewhat similar to "Harold and Maude", a 1971 movie. *This episode also should be before "Campers All Pull Pants" because as Edward was naming everyone he pants, he announced Fred as he passed him up, and everyone still doesn't know his name. *Chronologically, Harold and Raj must take place between Tusk Wizard & Radio Free Edward as in the latter episode, we learn that the Walrus Scout Camper's name is really Freddie & he announced it to everyone! But in Harold and Raj not only does Raj still not know Freddie's name, but Freddie also doesn't mind if nobody knows what his name is yet! *Harold breaks the fourth wall when he mentions that his group just in the background away from the cool people. *Harold and Raj is the second episode (after Meatman) to have most of the episode wind up as a character telling a story. *Harold wasn't wearing any pants while he was Captain Banana Pants. Quotes *'Harold:' I'm....Captain banana pants!!!!!! *'Edward:' Wait a minute, flying marshmallows? Raj: True story. Edward: Well that was the best story I ever heard! *'Harold:' All we do is stand in the background and watch the cool guys do stuff. Transcript Gallery Category:Raj Episodes Category:Recurring Characters Episodes